


Team Bonding

by Lady_Layla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Say Yes to The Dress: Atlanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy walks in on Bucky watching one of her favorite shows. It ends up becoming a team bonding event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Say Yes to The Dress tonight and scrolling through tumblr. Someone had suggested another character from a different fandom (that I can't remember) coming home from work and watching this show. I could practically see this happening with Bucky so...here.
> 
> Un-Beta'd so all mistakes are mine, please let me know if you find any and I hope everyone enjoys the story!!

Darcy was on her way to the common room when she heard familiar southern voices. It was a boring Friday night and she'd decided to raid the communal fridge and watch Netflix.   
  
Coming around the corner she spotted Bucky Barnes posted up on the couch, still in full Winter Soldier gear, his mask tossed next to his feet which were propped up on the table. He was taking a pull from a beer as she approached.  
  
"Bucky?"  
  
He raised the beer bottle in her direction.

"What'cha doing?"

The beer bottle pointed in the direction of the TV. It must be one of his silent days. Darcy moved into the kitchen, grabbed her own beer, and went back to the living room to plop down on the couch beside him.

A new episode of Say Yes To The Dress: Atlanta was just starting.

Halfway through the episode he finally spoke, "Her mom's a bitch, she looks great in that dress."

"Right, who cares if it isn't white, pink really works for her."

Natasha and Clint joined them for the start of the next episode, bringing more beer with them.

Jane and Thor wondered in a few minutes later followed by Bruce, "Oh this is a good episode."

Darcy tilted her head over the back of the couch to give him a look. Bruce shrugged, "Sometimes the Other Guy wants to throw their bridal parties out the window. He also likes mermaid style gowns."

Tony, Pepper, Wanda, and Vision wondered in as a group. Pepper had to tell Tony to shut up about science and Wanda had calmly placed a hand over Vision's mouth when he started asking too many questions.

This is how Steve Rogers found them an hour later. Darcy was stretched out with her feet in Bucky's lap, Bruce was sitting on the floor near her head, Thor and Jane were cuddled together on an oversized chair, and the other four were grouped together on the opposite couch. They were alternately calling out encouragements to the women on screen and insulting dresses .

He sighed, gave it up as a lost cause and sat on the couch with Darcy and Bucky, lifting Darcy up so she could lean against him.

At the next commercial Tony turned to look at them, "Hey if you and the wonder twins ever tie the knot I'll foot the dress bill."

Darcy squinted at him for a brief moment before raising her beer, "Deal."

Steve turned a shocked look to Bucky. He thought they'd kept the relationship a secret for the most part.

Bucky returned his look, shrugged, and turned his attention back to the TV.

Steve sighed again. How was this his life?


End file.
